Drift
by x-MewHazard-x
Summary: A sad little break up. No screaming and no yelling. Just a mutual understanding that things don't always work out how you may think or want them to. I/M (This was just a little practise, is all.)


**This was just a little practise is all. A sad little break up. No screaming and no yelling. Just a mutual understanding that things don't always work out how you may think or want them to.**

 **Apologies for any spelling mistakes and/or grammatical errors.**

* * *

 ***~ Drift ~***

"Do you still love me?" the words shocked her. She stopped in her tracks to turn and look over her shoulder at him. Her eyebrows were arched upwards but he didn't see as he was stood watching a family of ducks swimming past in the lake beside them. He held his head high but his shoulders were deflated and his eyes looked lost.

"Aoyama-kun - " she began but stopped herself and sighed deeply.

Ichigo turned back and came to stand beside Masaya. They looked at each other briefly before they both looked back out at the family of ducks. A moment of silence passed between them and then she took his hand in hers and just held it.

"That doesn't answer my -" she cut him off.

"Yes," she sounded strained however and sighed again, "It's just...we're older now - its different. I love you, of course I do...but," the boy's eyes shut at the 'but' - there was always a 'but', "I'm not sure if I'm still _in_ love with you...or..."

Masaya opened his eyes again and almost looked at her. He urged her to continue, "Or?"

She contemplated telling a lie to soften the impact but settled on the truth, "Or we're still together because we feel like we should be. Like we have to be."

The young man thought about this and nodded in understanding adding, "Because of everything we've been through together."

Ichigo nodded in confirmation and the silence resumed.

Together they had saved the Earth and saved each other's lives with the love and determination that they shared. Ichigo had fallen head over heels for the young man and he followed suit not long after. They seemed the perfect pair; willing to fight for the other and willing to die. The mere thought that something had changed and they were now drifting apart was crazy and terrifying to say the least. If it weren't for their breaking hearts, this beautiful summers day would be just right for a perfect date.

A soft breeze blew Ichigo's hair in Masaya's direction and he caught a hint of her perfume. He couldn't take the quiet any longer and pulled her close to him, encircling her in his arms. He buried his face in her hair and squeezed his eyes shut willing the pain away as she hugged him back.

"I love you," he said and the emotion in his voice almost tore her apart.

The tears broke out and she whimpered back, taking fistfuls of his coat in her hands, "I love you too!"

"I will always be here for you no matter what happens, okay?" the young man stated. He pulled away then just to cup her face making sure that he could look in to her teary eyes and promise her. She saw that he was crying now as well, "Never forget that, okay?"

Unable to form words, Ichigo shook her head vigorously - that being her silent promise - and he trapped her once more in his arms.

The tight embrace lasted for only seconds but it felt like hours - even so, they both felt it wasn't long enough. The only problem was the longer they held each other the harder it was for them to let go. They broke apart and looked at each other, wiping away their tears with sleeves and shaking fists.

"Call me if you need me," he finally said.

"No," Ichigo replied shaking her head and smiled letting out the softest chuckle, "Otherwise you'll get sick of your ringtone."

The sad smile appeared on Masaya's face also. Not knowing what else to say he repeated, "I love you."

"I love you too," she replied nodding, "See you later then I guess."

"Yeah," he nodded, sniffling, "See you around."

* * *

 **MUCH LOVE TO YOU ALL FOR READING!**

 **Anyway! Let me know if you hate it! Let me know if you love it! And please, please, please remember to tell me why!**

 **Gotta improve, people, onwards and upwards!** **Remember to Read & Review!**

 **Lv Lv Hazzard ^_^ x x**


End file.
